freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Pigpatch
'''Pigpatch '''is a buyable entertainer from ''Stan's Budget Tech ''which can be purchasable in Catalog Mode. He is also one of the five of the mid-size animatronic and also one of the instrumentalists in-game. Description Pigpatch, much like his name, resembles a bipedal, stereotypical pig. He is pink in color, with a lighter shade on his snout, inner ears, torso, and on the bottom of his feet. A pink belly button can be seen on his torso, as well a spiral tail on his back. Similar to Happy Frog, Pigpatch has a different colored pelvis and upper legs, resembling pants. His cheeks are red and he has a right green eye and a left royal blue eye. He carries a brown banjo with tan accents. A electronic box with circuits and wires can be seen behind his left foot. Appearances * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place ** Ultimate Custom Night Ultimate Custom Night Pigpatch, like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, starts off by climbing into the overhead duct system, making his way to the hose ducts that are present in the Office. If the player fails to notice his warning sign in time and deter him, Pigpatch will jumpscare the player, ending the player's night. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo, making him a bit more of a threat. He can be repelled by the heater (though it is risky to do, since it will agitate heat-sensitive animatronics), or held in place by the audio lure (he's fooled 100% of the time with the audio lure, so you can use it to stall him periodically before using the heater to send him away). Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia * Pigpatch could be a reference to Porkpatch, a boss found in FNaF World, knowing that both are pig-like animatronics and wear shorts. * He is one of three characters to have different colored eyes, the others being Lefty (although his left eye is plain black or possibly missing), and Nightmare Chica (Having one white eye and the other eye red.) * His mismatched eyes give him the appearance of having heterochromia, a condition in which the lack of melanin in the irises give them different colors. * He is the only Mediocre Melodies member with an instrument. * Nearly all of his quotes are ancient Japanese proverbs. * Pigpatch is one of the two Mediocre Melodies members that doesn't have a death line with whispering in the background, the other being Mr. Hippo. Errors *While on stage, his left ankle clips through the top of his foot. **This is the same for Rockstar Freddy. * On his catalog image his neck endoskeleton can be seen missing. Gallery Gameplay PigpatchIcon.png|Pigpatch's Item icon PigpatchStage.gif|Pigpatch on-stage 2505.png|Pigpatch shown botton-right on the "Medicore Melodies" achievement card. Ultimate Custom Night PorkpatchCN.png|Pigpatch's UCN mugshot. 116.png|Pigpatch from the UCN troll game Pigpatch's Jumpscare.gif|Pigpatch's jumpscare 17277.png|PigPatch in the Chica Intermission Cartoons Pigw.png|PIgpatch's warning sign Merchandise Pigpatch Action Figure.jpg Funko fnaf 6 pigpatch plush png by superfredbear734-dcrlq8v.png Pigpatch POP!.jpg Pigpatch Keychain.jpg 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Pigpatch on the Ultimate Group poster. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Melodies Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others